


Obey Me Headcanons

by marieeeeegc



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Demon Hunters, Demons, Gen, Other, Pain, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieeeeegc/pseuds/marieeeeegc
Summary: Headcanons about Obey Me. Requests are open.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Personal Obey Me Headcanons: Dark Demon Version

\- Lesser demon don’t really have more then one form, they only have their true form.

\- Demons like the brothers, Diavolo, Barbatos, and other nobles all have three forms: their human form, “demon” form, true form.

\- Their true form looks demonic with the form often being center around an animal.

\- Demons have a better night vision than humans.

\- They are able to smell better. They can smell things like blood, track down things or people near by.

\- Demon scent humans. Whether it be that the human is their prey or s/o, rubbing their scent on a human tells others to back off.

\- Scenting doesn’t always keep other away. The scent is stronger if the demon is strong. Demons will often go for humans that have already been scented when it is by a demon weaker.

\- Demons hunt humans to eat. However, because so few demon are allowed in the human word human meat is a delicacy.

\- The MC was once accidentally given human meat while at the demon castle when they first came to Devildom ... MC was NOT happy.

\- The brothers, Diavolo, and Barbatos often visit the prisons under the castle to torture prisoners. Diavolo, Barbatos, Lucifer, Belphie and Satan visiting the most. However, they all enjoy torturing people whether it be physical or psychological.

\- The brothers have all made pacts before MC but it has always been for the price of a soul. (Do Not sell your souls😞 don’t be dumb).

\- The farther from the center of Devildom (the castle) the more “uncivilized” the demons are.

\- Demon hunters are a thing. Some do it because they believe demons are evil some do it for fun. They most use physical combat however, it’s not unheard of for them to use enchanted weapons or even magic.

\- Demon hunters will torture, kill, and kidnap demons . They often work in large groups, like a secret team.

\- Most demon hunters are only ever able to capture lesser demons however, it’s not heard of for many hunters to work together to try and capture stronger demons. The demon brothers are often a very wanted target but it is almost never that the hunters succeed in capturing them.

\- Demon hunters will also capture pact master so they can lure out demons. They often end up killing the pact master after capturing the demon.


	2. Obey Me Pact Headcanons Part #1

\- Pact marks hurt when they first appear, they feel like they are being burnt into the skin.

\- All pact masters all have their demon’s pact mark however, demons can choose whether or not to have a pact mark.

\- Most lesser demons choose to have a pact mark because it helps increase their power while stronger demons usually do not because they are already powerful and do not like the look of being marked by  
humans.  
\- Pact masters can send signals through the pact. The signal often feels like feelings, they are usually to let the demon know that their pact master is in trouble or safe.

\- Demons feel the pain that their pact master is feeling if they are in danger. So, pain like a stubbed toe will not hurt the demon however, if the pact master is scared of spiders and they happen to hurt while  
seeing one then the demon will feel it.

\- Pacts with stronger demons will often give the pact master some kind of ability.

\- When a pact master dies the demon feels it, the stronger the bond between master and demon the more painful it is.


	3. Obey Me Pact Headcanons Part #2 (Mammon Version)

\- Mammon first let the pact mark on MC appear anywhere, that's how it first ended up on their outer thigh.

\- Later on, MC asked him if he could agree to move it with them. When MC said they wanted it over their heart he almost started crying.

\- Agreed to move the mark but only if they agreed to mark him over his heart as well. This the first time he ever let a pact master mark him.

\- When MC left for the human world for the first time in his alone time he would constantly run his fingers over the mark and would keep doing it until he felt MC return the gesture.

\- Whenever he feels even the slightest amount of pain coming through the pack he'll start calling MC until they pick up.

\- MC's pact with Mammon gives them a special ability. It lets them know when odds are in their favor. The pact will shimmer and feel like melting gold is dripping down the area of the mark when MC is making the right choice. This can be in a game of cards where they will be able to feel which cards they should take or during a multiple-choice test and they pick the right answer.


	4. Obey Me Pact Headcanons Part #3 (Leviathan Version)

\- Levi put the pact mark on right above Mc’s outer right ankle. He decided to put it there because when they play video games they often entwine their legs with his and their right ankle always ends up next to his right inner calf.

\- Later Levi asked them to place a mark on him so they could call him if they needed help.

\- The pact mark ends up on his right calf so that when they played video games together or watched anime the pact marks could touch.

\- Levi and MC are always able to tell when water touches the mark on the other.

\- While in the human world MC would place their feet in a bucket of water while they gamed with Levi over the phone. At the same time, Levi would fill his bathtub with water and sit in it. This made them feel closer to one another.

\- The pact gives MC the ability to breathe underwater for a certain period of time. They can now last about an hour underwater with no air and on top of this no matter how deep into an ocean or sea they go the pressure will not affect them.

\- The pact mark on MC often works as a warning to marine life. Every marine animal in Devildom recognizes the mark and marine animals in the human will sense it as some sort of warning.


	5. Demons in Heat Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, Breeding, Rough Sex, Marking, Blood, Possessiveness

\- Demons all go into heat at the same time. It lasts for about a week at a time.

\- Demons will become very possessive and will put their scent all over their mate. They’ll rub against them, mark them with hickeys, bite marks, scratches, whatever will let other demons know that they are claimed. This lets others know to back off. They might even scent places to keep people away.

\- If a demon ignores the scent and gets too close to their mate it’ll cause a lot of problems. For the brothers and royals doing this is practically a death wish that isn’t one of them that got too close. Even if is one of them it’s likely to cause a big fight.

\- If MC is with just one of the brothers, he will growl at the rest for coming even close to their room. He’ll make them stay in either his or their room and make sure to cover MC and their room in his scent. If they’re with more than one brother or even with Barbatos or Diavolo they’ll all share but not happily. It’s likely that they’ll take turns with them if MC agrees if not they’ll send them to purgatory hall so they don’t do try anything while they aren’t in control.

\- They’ll make a sort of nest out of blankets and pillows in a place that is secluded and comfortable. 

\- During their heat their mate’s pleasure isn’t really given much thought, instead, they are more focused on their own relief. They are often very rough leaving marks all over their body which often causes them to bleed. The brother and royals make sure to tell MC this before they agree to spend the season with them.

\- During sex, they’ll fill their mate up with cum over and over until their stomach is swollen and fulled to the brim. Afterward, they are more gentle and will lay them in their nest and cuddle with them. They’ll make sure that they can’t move so that their cum stays inside them.

\- After their heat is over the brothers and royals will check with MC to make sure they are okay and thank them for helping. They’ll bring them whatever they need; water, food, pain killers, anything. They let them rest and make sure they are comfortable.


	6. The Brothers Reacting to summoning a Dom! Hitman MC

A bright light fills the room as Barbatos summons the new exchange student to the student council room. The light faded away but instead of one human two stood before them, their lip interlocked. The taller of the two, which everyone recognized as MC from their file, pulled away. A smirk forming on there as the other human dropped to the marble ground.

“ Nothing against you daring, just doing what my client paid me to do,” they stated in a sultry tone. They stood over the limp body before them, their tall figure dressed in slacks that showed off their curves and a dress shirt that was only buttoned up halfway leaving their chest exposed. Their smirk vanished and eyes narrowed as they looked back up at the unfamiliar scene, immediately on guard.

“Where am I?” 

Lucifer  
\- In all honesty, when he first sees MC and their alluring figure he doesn’t think much of it. Sure they were gorgeous, to say the least, but he was thousands of years old and had seen many gorgeous people in his lifetime.

\- But then he notices the unfamiliar human drop to the floor and he has to make sure that he didn’t let any of his surprise show on his face. This was not something that he expected. This is what caught his attention. Not the death. He was a demon, murder was a common thing in Devildom. However, their ability to do it so gracefully without any hint as to what would come to the human intrigued him.

\- He would be lying if he said that some part of him wasn't curious about the human.

\- He does also notices how you fooled your target to get to them and immediately leaves a mental note to watch you around his brothers and Diavolo.

Mammon  
\- Mammon was originally late but for the sake of this headcanon let's pretend that he was there when they first showed.

\- When MC first showed up he immediately noticed their clothes. They looked good on them and even more importantly they looked expensive. He was going to start demanding that MC hand over their money.

\- That is until he finally noticed the other person MC arrived with lying on their marble floor. Something about the way MC stood over, a smirk plastered on their face excited Mammon’s masochistic side.

\- He tried to act cool around MC as he took them back to the House of Lamentation. However, MC is easily able to see right through his facade.

\- He was really tempted to steal from MC because, well hitmen make a lot of money don’t they, but their energy reminds him of Lucifer. He doesn’t need another one of those breathing down his neck so he stops himself.

Leviathan  
\- Levi started blushed and murmuring about normie when he saw MC arrive with their lips locked with someone and their clothing showing off their body. He thought they were just like Asmo, just another normie.

\- But that nervousness went away when he realized they just murdered the person they were kissing. He started rambling about how they reminded him of the one anime he watched a while ago.

\- He immediately thought that MC was really cool and tried spending time with them but don’t worry he still called them a normie.

\- He would often ask MC to tell him about jobs they took and people they’ve murdered.

Satan  
\- His reaction is truthfully pretty similar to Lucifer. He doesn’t pay much mind to MC and how they arrived. They were attractive and making out with someone, nothing he hasn’t seen before. It wasn’t something uncommon for humans.

\- What does catch his attention is the other human. Or rather the dead body and MC’s response to them dying so abruptly. He pays attention then noting their dominant aura around them. They seem calculating and manipulative, much like himself. Perhaps the exchange student wouldn’t be so boring after all.

\- He wanted to challenge their dominance to see how far they could push back against him. If MC pushed back enough they’d discover that Satan could be tamed. The challenge could definitely be fun for them as long as they don’t mind a brat.

\- During their stay in Devildom he’d constantly try to get MC to help prank Lucifer using some of their skills in manipulation.

Asmodeus  
\- As many would expect Asmo loved seeing the exchange student already giving in to such lustful desires. Oh, and their outfit, he would definitely wear it. He wanted to play around with them too, it didn’t matter that they were on the dominant side he could play any role.

\- When he realized that they just killed someone he was even more excited, they had done their job so perfectly and they looked almost as good as him afterward. Sure, the person that they were just making out with had just died but this just meant that now they had more time for him besides it’s not like a demon could be killed so easily.

\- It was really too bad that his power to charm people didn’t work but not to worry he was irresistible they’d given in, in time.

\- He spent their entire time in Devildom flirting with them.

Beelzebub  
\- Bell was another one to not give much attention to them showing up with tips locked with someone else. He was more focused on his rumbling stomach and the fact he was told he couldn’t eat MC. Although when he saw that they had another human that wasn’t supposed to be there with them well…

\- “Lucifer?” “Yes, Beel?” “Who’s that other human?” “I don’t know. They aren’t supposed to be here.” “Can I eat them?” “No”

\- His stomach was rumbling even more now that Lucifer told him he couldn’t eat them. He almost didn’t notice them fall to the floor. When he did notice it only sent him back to Lucifer. Surely now that they were already dead he could eat them, he promised he wouldn’t make a mess.

\- Honestly, the encounter didn’t affect much of their relationship. After he started to develop feelings for MC he would sometimes remember it and he would begin to feel a different type of hunger.

Belphegor

\- Belphie wasn’t there, he was in the attic but he didn’t learn about what happened a few days later from Lucifer. He almost screamed I told you so to Lucifer. The human was manipulative and a killer. Yes, he knows that he’s also killed people but that's not the point.

\- When MC finally gets into the attic they aren’t as easy to trick as he hoped, immediately figuring out who he was.

\- When he gets out it makes him feel even less guilty about what happened in chapter 16. They were just as bad as him right so why was everyone so mad at him. 

\- Even after the event he was on edge with them because it was obvious that they were smart and calculating. That wouldn’t stop him from asking you to join him and Belphie prank Lucifer.


End file.
